Of Loss and Love
by aspiringnostalgic
Summary: A humanstuck AU, in which one particular male protagonist is bullied to the point of contemplating suicide. Various characters antagonize him, but a few help him... that is, they help at first. - I might not post trigger warnings before every post, though I shall try to. The entire story should have a suicide and intense bullying trigger warning.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everyone experiences bullying at some point in their lives, but to some, the bullying is more extreme. For the most part, bullying happens because of things that you cannot control, whether it be sexual orientation, hobbies, social class or a speech impediment. It seems to be a sort of trend to make fun of those who are different, and most people will take part in this prejudice without ever even considering the pain and torture that it may cause the person the comments are directed to. Others take part in bullying because they know the pain they cause. This pain is something that, unlike most people believe, cannot just be disregarded. People think that this bullying can just be ignored and stopped, but it's not always that easy... it's _never _that easy.


	2. Chapter 1

A young man sat alone in the lunchroom. It just so happened that on that particular day, the third of May, would be the day that this young man planned on taking his life.

He heard the snickers and felt the sneers send towards him. He just sat in the corner of the lunch table, staring at the tuna salad in front of him. It was untouched. He had no appetite. All he could do was shakily hold back tears and hope that no one tried to hurt him, though that was unrealistic wishing. He looked up for a moment as he felt someone's presence near him. He saw a white-haired student sitting across from him. It was that Vantas kid...again. What did he want this time? This was really not the most appropriate time for bullshit.  
"Hey, Sollux. Mind if I sit down? Too fucking late, I already am." Vantas shouted. Sollux ran a thumb under his glasses, making sure that no tears had escaped. He, then, stared at Vantas, waiting for him to say something or do something, but he didn't.  
"What do you want, Vantath?" he whispered, desperately trying to hide his speech impediment, to no avail.  
"I've told you to call me 'Karkat', dumbass. Anyway, I wanted to fucking talk to you because you looked like you really fucking needed someone to talk to you and, you know, we're, like, friends or someshit." Karkat rambled. Sollux placed his chin in his left hand as Vantas kept going on.  
"Yeah, whatever, Vantath. I'm fine, though, tho no need to worry." he lied and gave a fake grin for assurance, which Karkat wasn't buying. He got closer to Sollux and attempted to whisper, but did so way too loudly.  
"Just talk to me if you need to. You know where to find me." he spoke, not noticing someone passing right by him. A loud chortle left this person's mouth.  
"Oh, how fucking disgusting! You two are gay lovers, eh? Where you gonna go? In the janitor's closet to fuck?" he shouted, getting closer to the two of them. Sollux looked down at the table again.  
"Go fuck yourself, dipshit." Vantas retorted, standing up. The other kid laughed loudly, bringing attention to the three of them.  
"Standing up for your boyfriend, Vantas? Why don't you just go slit your fucking wrists in the bathroom? Huh? We all know that's what you do. That's why you always wear those fucking sweaters." the student snapped back at Karkat. Karkat gritted his teeth, trying to supress his anger.  
"Go eat shit, fucktard!" he shouted, louder than he had been shouting.  
"WHAT!? I couldn't fucking _hear _you." the kid laughed. "You're always fucking shouting, they can hear you in fucking Russia. What, are you _deaf_!?" he taunted, knowing that Karkat did have hearing problems.  
"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MEAT!" Vantas shouted, throwing his fists towards the jawline of the student in front of him. Soon, the student's friends joined in, holding Karkat back while fists drew blood from his face. Eventually, a teacher broke the fight up, sending the whole lot of them, including Sollux, to the principal's office.

Sollux and Karkat sat outside of the office while the other group was telling "their side" of the story. Sollux stared at Karkat, looking at all of the blood all over him. Sollux sighed with guilt.  
"I'm...tho thorry..." he spoke, shakily. "I'm thorry that you had to get pumbled becauthe I..." he began.  
"Shut it, Captor. I don't want your fucking apology." he stated. "I said that I would be there for you, and I'm sticking to that fucking promise." He grinned very slightly at Sollux for a moment. He then slumped down in his seat and sighed. "I'm probably going to be expelled, you know?" he asked rhetorically. "I need you to do something for me if that's the fucking result." he continued and looked over at Sollux once more. "Take care of yourself, Sollux. And don't do anything fucking stupid."  
"Mister Captor, you can come into my office now." the principal stated. The two of them looked at the office and saw the group of smirking boys exiting through the door. Karkat held his breath and went into the office, and when he next went out, he was no longer allowed to go to school.

* * *

Sollux sat alone in his room. This was the moment where he had planned to end his existence, but something was delaying him. He sat on his bed and he contemplated. The words of Vantas buzzed around his head. _Don't do anything fucking stupid._ He sighed. It's not like this was Karkat's dying wish or anything. He didn't have to listen to what he said, he hardly even know the kid. Though, he could put the gun to his head, he couldn't pull the trigger. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

A young man lied down in his room. And it just so happened that on that day, the third of May, his life was saved.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note- this is a short one, but this chapter will be the shortest one. There is more to come.  
**

* * *

A young man stood alone by his locker. It just so happens that on that particular day, the sixth of April, this young man would become comatose.

He took his books from his locker in a desultory manner. Someone approached him from the left, which was a blind spot to him. He only noticed that someone was there when he heard a muffled voice coming from that same direction. Sollux turned his head slightly and saw the person before him. This person was very tall and rather intimidating. His hair was bleach blonde with a violet hint at the tip and his eyes were an intoxicating hazel hue. The person's face was well sculpted with high cheekbones and well shaped eyebrows, almost as if he had put effort into his visage. He had a pair of black, squared off glasses donned on the bridge of his nose. He also wore very flashy, and somewhat flamboyant, clothing. Sollux had hardly noticed how he was gaping at this man until the man had cleared his throat impatiently at him, causing Sollux to blink and take a step back demurely.  
"I think you ought to move." the student demanded. His voice was mellifluous and inviting, a hint of a Scottish brogue to it. Sollux tilted his head slightly, still gaping at him. The student scoffed. "Move, you dumbass. You're blocking my locker." he snapped, therefore snapping Sollux out of his trance and sending him backwards, right into another, very large, student. The larger student pushed Sollux right back into the other student. "Watch it, dickhead." he would snap again, pushing Sollux back at the larger student. It became a back and forth between the two students, pushing Sollux to each other as if this were some sort of sport.  
The sport ended with Sollux's head smashing into the lockers. The two students backed away from him, the blonde one going off to get a teacher. Sollux laid on the ground, his face stained with red paint. He looked around nervously with his right eye, shaking fervently as the sight began to leave said eye. He could have sworn that he let out a scream, but it didn't seem like anyone was helping him, from his point of view.  
He could not see anymore, nor could he understand anyone around him.

* * *

Sollux was rushed to a nearby hospital. A few things happened that he would never know. One; Karkat came to see him. Two; Karkat assaulted the larger student out of anger. Three; he wouldn't be able to see Karkat for a long time. Four; the blonde student stayed by his side whenever he could.

A young man laid alone in a hospital bed. It just so happens that on that day, the sixth of May, Sollux would escape the world...for the time being.


	4. Chapter 3

I apologize for not updating in quite some time. I had a lot of personal issues, thus I was not in the mood to write. However, I am doing much better now, and, hopefully, I shall update more often (and hopefully they'll have a bit more content than this one.)

* * *

A young man laid along in a hospital bed. It just so happened that on that particular day, the thirteenth of April, this young man would show signs of consciousness.  
It had been a week since the incident. For the first time, he Sollux was aware of the sounds around him. There were people talking and an obnoxious beeping in the background. He pried his eyes open and flinched from the sudden white light that he saw. A few blurred figures rushed around him. He heard more voices, but wasn't paying attention to their words. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the light, which took a while. The first person that he was able to see was smiling at him. This teary-eyed woman looked so much like Sollux, from her facial structure to her posture. Sollux recognized this woman, though, how could he not? The corners of his lips curled up softly as he reached out to touch her hand which the woman grabbed tightly as if it were a lifeline.  
Sollux's eyes drifted to look at the next person in the room. He recognized this person, as well. The man placed his hand on Sollux's knee, smiling at him. He had the look of a man that had been crying in secret. A noise on the other side of the hospital bed caused Sollux to turn his attention away from his parents. A blonde haired man stood up. Sollux furrowed his eyebrows. This young man, he recognized, but did not remember. The blonde male let out a sigh.  
"Well... it's good that you're awake." he muttered and started for the door. Sollux looked at his parents with a confused expression. They told him not to worry about it. His parents stayed with him until visiting hours were over, then he was left alone once more.  
A young man laid alone in a hospital bed. It just so happens that on this day, the thirteenth of April, this young man would start to remember.


End file.
